Return Home revised
by LuMiLoS
Summary: Draco Malfoy returns home to Britain. He tries to get a job with the Ministry, but the one testing him is none other than Hermione Granger. Draco expects an argument not a woman that needs comfort. REVISED One-shot. DM X HG pls review


**A/N: I own nothing!**

**Another one-shot. **

**This is the revised edition with a different and in my opinion better ending.**

**Set in the same universe as my first one shot so Dean still angsts about Luna**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Britain.

Bloody Britain.

I shouldn't have come back. No one wants me here. I'm hated here. That's why my family fled to America as soon as the war died down. My family was pardoned by the ministry because my parents chose to surrender during the Battle of Hogwarts. But my father lost his position and my family lost its prestige. So like the cowards we were, we fled to America. There my father used his intelligence and charm to assure his spot at the American minister's council.

So you're probably wondering why I left the place where I had everything to return to where I had nothing left.

It's not pride or arrogance. I lost the right to both of those. It was shame. My family's self imposed exile was something I couldn't stand. I would face the consequences of my actions. I did things here I'm ashamed of. If my family wouldn't bear the consequences, I would. Besides Draco Malfoy never runs.

Well I was so sure of myself for the first ten minutes or so after my arrival. It didn't take long for people to recognize me in the streets. I expected that. I expected most of them would be nursing grudges. I even expected the hatred and grudges against Death Eaters to be directed at me. What I didn't expect is that there would be so many of them.

The moment I was on the streets of Diagon Alley whispers and angry stares hounded me. They watched my every move carefully, as if waiting for me to give them a reason to attack me. Children pointed while their mothers ushered them into fearful silence. Groups of angry wizards watched me, hands in their pockets and sleeves. I'm pretty sure this nice crowd would be willing to attest that I attacked them if I was assaulted in the middle of the street.

As if they rehearsed it wizards started creeping out of alleyways in groups heading in my direction. I casually dipped my hand into my pocket gripping my wand tightly. Casually lowering my suitcase and lowering into a slight crouch. I prepared myself for the inevitable chaos and bloodbath that was about to engulf the street.

"Draco!" A friendly voice called from the street behind the mob.

My old schoolmate Blaise Zabini who's timing was impeccable as always. He wore silver robes and wore the marks of a junior secretary. I should mention that his family was never part of the ranks of Voldemort's servants so his family got away scot free. His intelligence had earned him a place in the Ministry as one of Minister Shacklebolt's junior ministers.

"Hello boys as you can see he's with me" Blaise said to the mob "and fair warning he's not interested in men so best give up hope gentlemen and scurry off."

The men hesitated, they couldn't be too eager to cause trouble while a member of the ministry was present, especially a junior secretary of high rank. Unfortunately some of them appeared to actually consider it.

"I hope you're not thinking about anything bad gentleman" Blaise said slightly irritated "I hope you won't have to make me file a sexual harassment case against all of you."

Although Blaise's attempt was meant to make them stand down it only seemed to anger them further and a lot more seemed to be willing to start a fight even with the secretary.

Blaise seemed oblivious to the angry glares and looked past one of the mob people and waved. To a man clad in all black robes. He walked up to Blaise and regarded him politely.

"Is there anything I can be of service of Mr. Zabini sir?" the man asked politely

"Yes Mr. Thomas you see these men appear to be attempting sexual harassment on my friend here." Blaise said cheerfully "I believe you're one of the workers for our Head of Public Affairs?"

The man eyed me carefully. He seemed to question whether or not these wizards truly wished to rape me in front of so many people. But he simply nodded and said "Yes sir I am" the man said "Sorry gentlemen, but I'll have to ask you to back off"

I expected them to get even angrier and attack. Surprisingly they backed off and started walking away mumbling to themselves. The man that scared them off shrugged and walked away indifferently.

"Well then Draco let's go" Blaise said "The ministry office has a rule about apparating inside it. We'll walk it's not that far."

"Who was that man?" I asked, the first thing for first time since I got here.

"Why the interest?" Blaise asked "Perhaps you are homosexual?"

"Shut up and tell me"

"Dean Thomas" Blaise said "Fought in the war. He was the one who downed Dolohov during the battle. Also he was one of the famous muggle-born runaways that were with Ted Tonks. If I remember correctly he was one of the muggle-borns you named."

"I see, then he has every reason to hate me" I said calmly

"You'll find a lot people like that where we're going mate" Blaise said, his tone empty

He was right. As soon as I walked into the office I was met with dark glares from every corner. Luckily no one here wanted to cause a scene so all they did was watch. I was aware that most of them had personal grudges from way back. I saw Longbottom walking past doing his best to not look me in the eyes. Honestly I can write an 11-part series on the tortures I inflicted upon that bloke. But I digress. I saw Weasley (the Potter sidekick one) and his pompous older brother talking about something I couldn't discern. They stopped their conversation as I passed by, watching me with cautious glances. Now things I've said and done to their family can't be something that they would forgive easily. I was lucky I was with Blaise or one of them might have done something rash. Bones was peering out through her office warily. I remember it was my family who ordered the hit on her aunt. I wouldn't know if she knew that, but I doubt she would like me nonetheless. Michael Corner, my father killed his. Padma Patil my deranged aunt murdered many members of her family. I can list names and reasons until I die and I still won't be finished. But I was about to ask the person that would've been on the top of that list for a job.

Granger.

"Well then Draco you're alone from here." Blaise said hastily "Job interviews can't be attended by the recommender."

"Yeah thanks Blaise" I said blankly "I owe you mate."

"Buy me a Firewhiskey and we'll call it even" Blais said striding off

"Now or never" I said to no one in particular

I knocked on the wooden door and waited for my eventual trial. No answer. I waited for a few more minutes and still no response came from the other side. I debated with myself inwardly whether or not I would just go in any way. My rash side won out and I pushed open the door silently and peered in. Instead of a bushy-haired woman with her nose in a book, I found a messy-haired woman with her face against her desk sobbing uncontrollably. I then proceeded to close the door before said woman could pay notice to me.

"Who's there?" she asked, raising her head

"It's me, Malfoy, for my job interview Gr- Ms. Granger" I said hastily

"Malfoy?" she gasped quickly straightening her hair and wiping her face "Well fine come in then"

"I can leave if you're bu-"

"Oh for heaven's sake, Malfoy get in and take a damn chair!" she said irritably

I battled with my inner instinct to smirk and make an insulting that would be both pointless and wouldn't make me feel better in the long run. I took the nearest chair and passed her my resume.

"Hmm 8 NEWTs, lots of experience and excellent recommendations" Granger said reading it quickly "I would be a fool not to hire you"

I didn't say anything. I knew she wasn't finished yet.

"But your criminal record is something that can't be ignored." She said sternly, a hint of smugness in her voice

I cleared my throat and attempted to defend myself "But as you can see G- ma'am I've been pardoned for the following crimes"

"Still I'm afraid we can't hire you." She said calmly "The Department of Magical Law Enforcement does not hire ex-criminals just because they were cleared."

Unable to control myself I stood up.

"I know what this is really about Granger! This is about the past isn't it? I know I did wrong! But why can't I be given another chance? I'm willing to-" I stopped. All of sudden she started crying again "Umm Gr- Ms. Granger?"

She continued to sob and ignored me completely. Out of reflex I walked to her and patted her back. I had no idea what to do in situations like this. Usually making girls cry was something I caused intentionally.

"Are you okay?" I asked "Listen I'm sorry about my shouting earlier"

"It's not that you git" she said, her head still on the desk. "You're absolutely right. I am doing this for personal reasons but not because I hate you. Me and Ron broke up last night. Even though I was the one who put an end to it and it was a mutual break-up. I was only taking it out on you. I'm sorry."

I didn't know what to do in this kind of situation. Here I was comforting a girl that just got out of a break-up. This was a first. Usually I broke up with the girls and they went crying to Blaise or something. I resisted the urge to leave the room and call him for help. So I did the thing that always was done in all those stories. I put my arm around her.

She jolted lightly in surprise, but didn't resist. I pulled her closer and said the thing I wanted to say ever since I first got here.

"I'm sorry"

"I just told you it's not your fau-"

"I'm sorry for everything. The way I acted in school and all the things I've said and done to hurt you. I'm sorry for hurting your friends and a lot of people you care about. I was stupid and a fool. I wish I could go back and take it all away. I know saying all this will never be enough for you to forgive me. But I want you to understand that I want to be a better person."

She looked at me with her soft brown eyes, still wet tears.

"It's more than enough" she said looking at me straight in the face

"Thank you Miss Granger"

By now I was aware that our faces were awfully close to each other. I could her breath against my lips and her eyes on mine. I feel a bit uncomfortable. Things were taking a wrong turn and I felt I was about to do something I would regret.

"Does this mean I get the job?" I ask

She breaks from the trance and moves away. She considers it for a moment and checks my files again.

"I'll have to think about it. Your skills are good, but we can't just ignore your criminal records. Plus if we do hire you it would cause a lot trouble within the public. We can't give you a job just yet." Then sincerely she added "Sorry"

"Thanks" I said solemnly. I figured that would be answer no matter how hard I argued. I guess I could always find a decent job somewhere in Diagon Alley. I mean nothing is wrong with being a shopkeeper until things calmed down for me right? I turned around to leave the office, but then Granger stopped me.

"One more thing"

"Yes?"

"Please don't tell anyone what happened just awhile ago." She said.

I noticed she was blushing slightly and had an uncharacteristic uneasiness behind them.

I chuckled a bit and grinned at her.

"Only if you go out to dinner with me tomorrow night." I said cheerfully

I expected an angry retort and several protests, but to my surprise she blushed slightly and grinned.

"I would love to" she replied

I walked out of that office a changed man. I saw Blaise walk up to greet me.

"So how'd it go?" he asked cautiously

"Wondeful. Absolutely wonderful" I said, without a hint of sarcasm

"So you got the job?" he asked in a relieved tone

"Of course not!" I said cheerfully shaking his hair playfully.

This was met by a puzzled look and unspoken question that was ignored as I trotted out and greeted all who stopped to look at me.

Returning home was the right choice after all.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**A/N: So what do you guys think? Better? Worse? Same? Didn't read the old version? Read and review. I love you all. Maybe.**

**And thanks to all the people who reviewed the last one!**


End file.
